Herbert west reanimador — la continuación
by hessedead
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en la película re animator dirigida por stuart gordon y producida por brian yuzna,que esta basada en el cuento herbert west reanimador de h.p.Lovecraft. Aquíen pertenecen los personajes de este fanfic.


En el hospital de la ciudad de arkham,massachusetts, estaba el Dr. Dan Caín trabajando su turno,cuando de pronto llega una enfermera de pelo castaño y ojos verdes y grandes,estaba muy alterada porque un paciente acababa de tener un paro cardíaco.  
Dan Caín fue enseguida a la habitación donde se encontraba el paciente que había sufrido el paro cardíaco,tomó el pulso del paciente con el estetoscopio,aquella persona no mostraba signos de vida.  
Dan Caín enseguida abrió la bata a la paciente dejando su pecho desnudo,la chica estaba totalmente palida,su cabello era rubio y aparentaba tener unos 27 años.  
Dan Caín tomó el desfibrilador,una enfermera le puso el líquido y dan comenzó a darle descargas a la joven que yacia inerte en la camilla del hospital.

Dan Caín repitió la dosis unas cuantas veces, pero aquello no parecía dar resultado,lo único que lograba era que la joven diera pequeños brincos involuntarios por causa de las descargas eléctricas.  
Dan Caín no se daba por vencido e intento unas veces más pero una enfermera afroamericana lo detuvo,le dijo que ya era suficiente que la joven había muerto.

Dan Caín se quedó mirando el cuerpo de aquella joven,después salió del cuarto y se dirigió a afuera del hospital, se sentó en una banca que estaba a un lado de pequeño jardín que tenia una gran variedad de flores hermosas.  
Dan Caín agarro una flor y comenzó a admirarla quedando absorto en sus pensamientos,recordando aquella masacre que había sucedido en la universidad de medicina de miskatonic

Cuando él y herbert west se enfrentaron al Dr. Carl hill y su horda de muertos vivientes,para salvar a su novia megan,que fue atacada por un muerto reanimado,el cual trató de asfixiarla dejándola muy malherida.

Dan cain le dio una serie de electroshocks a megan,aquello no causó ni un efecto positivo en megan.  
Megan murió aquella noche,quedando inerte en la camilla del hospital.  
Dan Caín llevaba en su maletín una dosis del suero reanimador creado por su amigo herbert west.  
Dan cain desesperado quiso inyectarle la dosis a su novia,pero no se animo, ya que la mayoría de las veces las personas no volvían como seres racionales,sino,como bestias irracionales que se mueven sólo por sus instintos.

—Dan,dan,nos vamos a casa. Dijo herbert west.  
Dan Caín enseguida salió de sus recuerdos,miro a herbert west,el cual llevaba una gabardina café,y unos libros en sus manos.  
Dan Caín asintió con la cabeza y regreso al hospital para quitarse su uniforme.  
West se dirigió a su auto a esperar.  
Herbert pensaba en como mejorar su suero reanimador, mientras miraba a las personas como ejemplares saludables para sus experimentos.

Dan Caín regreso y entró al auto de west. herbert puso el auto en marcha y dijo— dan,tengo una idea para mejorar el suero,usaré el líquido amniótico de las iguanas combinado con el suero,con esta fórmula no sólo se regenerara el tejido muerto sino que creare vida nueva.  
— no digas desvaríos west,me siento muy cansado,llevame a casa.

West comprendía que el más ligero deterioro de las células cerebrales ocasionadas  
por un período letal, incluso fugaz, podía dañar la vida intelectual y psíquica.  
Por eso había pensado en en líquido amniótico de las iguanas,ya que este líquido tenía muchísimas células madre que ayudarían a regenerar los tejidos muertos.  
Herbert west nunca había tenido ejemplares frescos,sólo conseguía cadáveres que llevaban algunas horas.  
Eso ocasionaba que las células cerebrales se dañaran.  
Por eso después de la reanimación muchos de los cadáveres con los que experimento,regresaban a la vida con comportamientos salvajes e irracionales.

El Dr. Carl hill era el único que había vuelto a la vida perfectamente.  
Herbert west lo había decapitado y experimento con el cadáver fresco. West lo había decapitado porque el Dr. Hill lo quería chantajear y robar su suero reanimador.

Al llegar a su casa que estaba a unos cuantos metros del cementerio.  
Dan Caín subió a su cuarto a dormir,mientras que herbert west se dirigió a su laboratorio que estaba en el sótano de su casa.  
West tomó un conejo que tenia en una pequeña jaula y le rompió el cuello, matándolo al instante,herbert le inyectó una pequeña dosis de su suero reanimador.  
esperó unos minutos pero no sucedia día absolutamente nada. Momentos después el conejo comenzó a dar algunos signos de vida dando unos pequeños movimientos involuntarios.  
Después comenzó a generar un tipo de gemido y volvió a morir, ya que herbert west no le había inyectado la dosis correcta.

Herbert west se retiró del laboratorio,llegó a su habitación y se durmió.  
A la mañana siguiente west se dirigió a la tienda de mascotas y compró algunas iguanas para sus experimentos. Volvió a su casa dejó a las iguanas en su laboratorio y se fue a duchar.

Dan Caín ya se había ido al hospital.  
Esa mañana llegó una anciana al hospital tenía una pierna rota y algunas costillas, al parecer la anciana había tropezado y cayó por las escaleras causando las múltiples fracturas.  
Dan Caín la comenzó a revisar y la anciana muy enojada dijo — sueltame estúpido ¿quien eres?.  
La anciana era una mujer de cabello rubio y parecía muy arreglada,al parecer la anciana fue una mujer hermosa en su juventud,aunque en el presente padecía de sus facultades mentales,causado por la vejez ,también tenía un carácter muy fuerte,cada vez que hablaba decía decenas de groserías.

— tranquila mamá,este hombre es el doctor ,ha venido a curarte. Dijo una joven de piel blanca y una faz muy hermosa.  
— hola, soy el Dr, Caín.  
Al parecer usted tiene múltiples fracturas. Dijo Caín.  
— ya lo se doctor ¿acaso cree que soy idiota? Por eso he venido aquí. Respondió la anciana muy molesta.

Dan Caín sonrió y dijo— ahora mismo llamaré a algunas enfermeras para que la atiendan.  
— pues dese prisa,que ya me quiero ir de aquí, no sabe lo mucho que aborrezco los hospitales. mi madre jamás había ido al hospital ,y cuando decidió venir por causa de tuberculosis, murió. Mi padre,mi tío y todo familiar que venían al hospital jamás regresaban, siempre morían en los hospitales. Es por eso que aborrezco estos sitios.

La anciana seguía contando cosas de su vida,y dan Caín decidió salir de aquel lugar.  
Herbert west se dirigió a la morgue,allí estaba un tipo,era alto como de un 1.96,rubio y parecía que era algo estúpido. West lo miro y le dijo — oye kevin,te anda buscando el Dr. Collins.  
— collins? Ok,ahora mismo voy,gracias . dijo el joven.  
—si,si,de nada,apresurate que collins parecía muy molesto. Respondió west.  
El joven no dudó y se fue como rayo de allí. West entró rápido a la morgue,y después en otro cuarto donde tenían muchas piezas de cuerpos y organos, al parecer eran de víctimas de accidentes. West vio la gran variedad y no dudó en robarse algunos mienbros,  
Los colocó en una bolsa y salió de ahí.

West salió enseguida del hospital y se dirigió a su casa,estando en casa se fue rápido a su laboratorio.  
Comenzó a preparar su suero reanimador. una vez terminado,tomó un trapo y lo lleno de una sustancia espesa, que más bien parecía humo,era como ver nitrógeno líquido. West se dirigió a una caja metálica, la abrió,  
Sacó una iguana y le puso el trapo en el rostro.  
aquella sustancia simulaba un paro cardíaco sin dañar ni un tejido.  
La iguana murió,quedó tendida e inerte en una de las mesas de prueba de west. Herbert tomó un bisturí y comenzó abrir el abdomen de la iguana,introdujo sus dedos por la incisión y sacó un tipo de órgano, el  
Cual era el causante de la producción del líquido amniótico.

West exprimió el órgano sacando todo el líquido amniótico, y colocándolo en un vaso. Fue por un poco de suero y lo vertió en el vaso combinándolo con el líquido amniótico.  
West estaba feliz. Ahora sólo faltaba experimentar con algunos ejemplares.

En el hospital ,dan Caín había terminado su turno. fue a cambiarse,se quitó su uniforme y se puso su ropa casual. Caín fue a la oficina de herbert west ,pero este no estaba. Dan preguntó a algunas enfermeras, pero no lo habían visto. Hasta que le preguntó a unos de los guardias.  
el guardia era un afroamericano de unos dos metros de altura,tenía la nariz ancha,parecida a una gran campana,unos ojos como de huevo cocido y unos labios muy anchos.  
Ese tipo era más bien parecido a un gorila. Seguro que intimidaba a cualquiera que lo mirara.  
Pero las apariencias engañan,aquel hombre era un ser muy amable y cortés.

Dan Caín le preguntó — disculpa robert,¿por casualidad viste pasar al Dr. Herbert west?  
— buenas tardes Dr Caín. Si,hace unas horas salió del hospital, iba muy apresurado y parecía muy nervioso...  
Ese west siempre tiene una mirada rara,aveces llega a intimidarme. Respondió el guardia.  
— no te preocupes robert,no va asesinarte,soy amigo de west desde que estudiábamos en la universidad de miskatonic, lo conozco muy bien,es un tipo excepcional.  
Bueno me tengo que ir,que tengas buen dia robert.  
— igualmente Dr Caín.

Dan Caín subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta herbert lo recibió enseguida.  
— Caín ,que bueno que llegas,ven tengo algo que mostrarte.  
— ¿donde te habías metido west?¿por qué no estabas en el hospital?preguntó dan Caín.  
— déjate de pamplinas Caín. Ven sigueme . dijo west.

Herbert y dan Caín se dirigieron al laboratorio.  
— ¿ahora que te tramas west.?  
—Tranquilo,dijo west mientras sacaba los mienbros que había robado del hospital.  
— ¿estas loco?¿de donde has sacado eso ? Si se dan cuenta la policía vendrá a investigar. Dijo dan Caín.  
— la policía no vendrá. Dijo west mientras unía una mano con un pie.  
Herbert le puso un poco de suero a los mienbros,esperaron un rato,y el pie y la mano comenzaron a moverse.  
—Lo ves,si pudimos reanimar estos mienbros, podremos reanimar cualquier cosa. Crearemos vida nueva.  
Dijo west lleno de jubiló.  
—¿Qué? Estas colocado west,esto es una aberración. respondió dan cain.

Dan se dirigió a su cuarto y se durmió.  
West se quedó en el laboratorio experimentando.  
a la mañana siguiente,dan Caín abrió los ojos y vio una criatura como sacada del mismo infierno. Dan estaba horrorizado y cayó de la cama.  
De pronto comenzó a escuchar una carcajada. Era west con la criatura entre sus manos, la criatura estaba conformada por la parte superior de un conejo y la parte baja de la iguana.  
West dijo riendo— como te puede asustar esta criatura tan hermosa,eres un marica.

— ¿has perdido la razón west? eres un cabron ,me has dado un gran susto. Dijo dan Caín.  
West acercó la criatura a Caín diciendo  
— dame un beso dan Caín,¿acaso no te parezco sexy?  
— aleja esa aberración de mi. Dijo dan Caín tirando la criatura al suelo.  
La criatura salió corriendo del cuarto.  
— mira la has asustado west alejándose en busca de la pequeña criatura.

Dan Caín se levantó,diciendo en voz baja— maldito lunático,ese herbert ha perdió la razón.  
Dan se dirigió al baño y comenzó a ducharse.

Momentos más tarde se dirigieron a trabajar al hospital.  
West y dan se dirigieron a sus respectivas oficinas.  
Horas más tarde,llegó un grupo de estudiantes de la universidad de medicina de miskatonic.  
El director del hospital llevó a los estudiantes a conocer a dan Caín.  
Caín se presentó diciedo— buenas tardes jóvenes,yo soy el doctor dan Caín y les daré un recorrido por el hospital.  
Todos los estudiantes saludaron en coro:hola Dr. Caín.

Dan les dio un recorrido por todo el hospital y después los llevó a un cuarto donde se hacían diversos estudios.  
En ese cuarto estaba un cadáver tendido en una camilla metálica.  
El Dr. Dan Caín les iba mostrar como se hacia una incisión  
Abrió el pecho del ejemplar que permanecía inerte,su rostro estaba hinchado y se notaba ciertos tonos morados alrededor de los ojos,el cadáver aproximaba los 25 años,tenía un cuerpo muy marcado y musculoso.  
el hombre era un deportista,que había muerto de causas naturales.

Cuándo dan Caín abrió el pecho,le dijo a los espectadores que se acercaran.

Dan Caín les mostró el interior del cadáver y con un bisturí cortó unos tejidos,y sacó el corazón.  
Dan Caín lo mostró a los jóvenes entusiastas e incluso los dejó que lo agarraran,los estudiantes estaban muy emocionados,cuando de pronto una joven de pelo castaño y una faz muy hermosa,y ojos marrón claro,se desplomó desmayada.

Dan Caín alejó a todos los estudiantes y reanimó con unas pequeñas bofetadas a la joven.  
La joven volvió en si y preguntó —¿ qué sucedió?  
— te has desmayado,¿te sientes bien?dijo Caín.  
— si,respondió la joven.  
— bueno pues esto ha acabado,vuelvan pronto y les mostrare más cosas. Dijo dan Caín.  
Los jóvenes se despidieron y se retiraron. Dan Caín se fue a afuera a tomarse una soda.

Herbert west cuando vio que todos salieron del lugar,entró.al cuarto donde estaba el cadáver lo admiró y sonrió.  
Agarró. Un tipo de motosierra pequeña y cortó los brazos y las piernas del cadáver dejando el puro tronco y la cabeza.

West colocó los brazos y las piernas en una bolsa.  
West llamó a kevin.  
Kevin llegó y dijo — hola Dr. West.  
— llevalo al crematorio. Dijo west.  
— ¿al crematorio ?dirá a patología. Respondió kevin tratando de ver al cadáver. Pero el Dr . west lo detuvo y le dijo — llevalo al crematorio.  
— como ordene Dr. West. Dijo kevin y se alejó.  
West salió rápido con la bolsa en sus manos,cuando iba a salir del hospital se encontró con el guardia robert.  
— buen dia Dr. el guardia.  
Herbert west respondió con un ademán y se retiró.  
— que lleva ahí Dr. West. Pregunto el guardia.  
— west se puso muy nervioso y dijo— llevo mi uniforme sucio.  
y salió rápido del hospital.

West entró en su auto se dirigió a su casa. en el camino west atropello sin querer a un perro que pasaba por el camino.  
West salió de su auto y vio al perro,penso: maldito perro como se le ocurre pasar por aquí.  
Cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea,sus ojos brillaban. Enseguida volteo hacia todos lados para ver si alguien lo veía.  
West tomó al perro en sus brazos y lo metió al auto.  
Enseguida entró y se fue a su casa.  
Una vez en casa bajo la bolsa con los mienbros humanos y luego fue por el perro. Llevo sus ejemplares al laboratorio. Y comenzó ha crear más suero reanimador.

Horas después llegó dan Caín.  
Dan entró a la casa y se dirigió en busca de west gritando— ¡ west, estas aquí!  
— si, estoy aquí en el laboratorio. Respondió west.  
Momentos después alguien tocó a la puerta,ambos se preguntaron quien era.  
Dan Caín abrió la puerta y ahí estaba la joven que se había desmayado horas atrás en el hospital.  
—¿ que haces aquí?¿ Como me has encontrado?preguntó Caín.  
— lo he seguido, queria que me enseñara un poco de sus trabajos y de paso conocer al Dr. West.  
— esta bien,pasa,toma dan Caín y después grito— herbert tenemos visita.

Herbert west salió de su laboratorio y preguntó — ¿quien es esta joven?  
— soy nina benson,mucho gusto Dr. West. He oído hablar mucho de usted y de sus teorías de reanimación. Me gustaría que me enseñara acerca de sus teorías e investigaciónes.

— eso quedó en el pasado,además estoy muy ocupado. Respondió west.

En ese momento la pequeña mascota de herbert salió ,la joven la vio y salto del susto a el sillón.  
Herbert la tomó y la guardó en una caja.  
—¿qué era esa cosa? Pregunto la joven.  
—No era nada,vamos ya es hora de que te dan cain.  
— pero si yo he visto a esa pequeña criatura, sabía que ustedes eran espectaculares. ¿Tienen más de esas cosas?  
— ya es hora de que te vayas .dijo herbert west mientras la empujaba a la calle.  
Herbert cerro la puerta y se dirigió a el laboratorio.  
Dan Caín salió y le dijo ala joven:  
— no le digas a nadie lo que has visto,por favor.  
— esta bien pero mañana volvere. Respondió nina con una enorme sonrisa y se fue directo a su auto.

Dan Caín volvía a dentro y fue con west.  
— ¿ahora que vamos hacer? esa muchacha ya sabe lo que hacemos aquí. Dijo Caín.  
— tranquilizate,Caín, esa loca no dirá nada.  
—¿ como puedes estar tan tranquilo?  
Dijo Caín y se dirigió a su habitación.

Momentos después, herbert west comenzó con sus experimentos.  
Iba a inyectar con una dosis del suero,cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea descabellada.  
Agarró al perro y le corto todas sus piernas,sacó los mienbros humanos de la bolsa y se los colocó al perro.  
Puso un poco de su dosis y esperó,paso un rato y no pasaba nada.  
West comenzó ha desesperarse y tiro algunas cosas que estaban en la mesa.  
De pronto el animal comenzó a moverse y empezó a aullar y a moverse como un endemoniado.  
El perro se levantó y atacó a west,  
West lo lanzó contra la pared ,la bestia quería ponerse de pie pero no podía,porque no estaba acostumbrado a sus nuevas prótesis.  
El perro como pudo se puso en cuatro y atacó a west.  
West comenzó a luchar con la bestia,y gritaba a dan.  
Dan Caín escuchó el estruendo y bajo enseguida.  
Cuando llegó al laboratorio vio a una bestia encima de west,y quedó paralizado por aquello.  
West comenzó a gritar— ayudame Caín,agarra el revólver que esta en mi cajon,.

Dan Caín subió enseguida, y tomó el revólver del la habitación de west.  
Bajo y apuntó al animal,la bestia vio a Caín y se abalanzó contra él.  
Caín le disparo varias veces ,pero el animal esquivo y lo derribo ,tratando de morderlo.  
West se levantó ,agarró un machete y corto la cabeza del monstruo.

El monstruo comenzó a sangrar llenando completamente a Caín.  
El laboratorio era un desastre,estaba todo tirado y lleno de sangre que salpicó del perro.  
Caín se quitó de encima el cuerpo que sólo hacia movimientos involuntarios,  
— ¿que demonios estabas pensando west?¿por qué creaste ese monstruo?  
— es ciencia Caín,estaba experimentado con mi nuevo suero. Dijo west.  
— pues si sigues con estas locuras me iré de esta casa. respondió Caín.

Herbert comenzó a limpiar el tiradero y sacó el cuerpo del monstruo, eran como las 3 de la madrugada,la noche estaba fría.  
West arrastró el cadáver de la bestia hacia un lugar oscuro y lleno de árboles a un lado del cementerio.  
Fue por una pala y comenzó a cavar un hoyo,después de tanto cavar pudo hacer un hoyo lo bastante grande,y colocó el cadáver dentro y lo enterró.  
West estaba exhausto y se quedó tendido en el suelo a descansar.  
Momentos después se dirigió a casa y se fue a dormir.

Al día después herbert west y dan Caín se dirigieron al hospital,ese día un joven de aproximadamente 28 años había muerto en la sala de urgencias.  
Herbert ya estaba maquinando ideas extrañas.  
en ese intante llego nina benson.  
— hola Dr . west ¿que esta haciendo? Dijo nina.  
— ¿que haces aqui ? deja de molestar ¿que no ves que estoy trabajando?  
— vamos Dr . herbert west ¿hay algo en que le pueda ayudar? Dijo la joven tratando de seducirlo.  
— deja de parlotear y sal de aqui. Dijo west sacándola de su oficina.  
— pero Dr . west de...  
— vete de aquí estoy ocupado. Dijo west cerrando la puerta en su rostro.

West regreso a su escritorio y pensó:esa chica es una guarra loca.  
Después se le ocurrió una idea y fue tras la chica.  
La vio fumándose un cigarrillo en el estacionamiento y le hablo:— hey chica ¿como te llamas?  
— nina benson,ya se lo había dicho Dr. West.  
Ah, si ,claro,oye te gustaría ayudarme en un experimento. Pregunto west.  
— sería un honor doctor herbert west.  
¿En que le puedo ayudar?  
— ven sigueme. Dijo herbert.

West y nina se dirigieron al hospital, entraron a la morgue y herbert le pidio  
A nina que le ayudará a poner el cadáver en una silla de ruedas.  
— ¿para que doctor west?  
—Cierra la boca y ayudame, dijo herbert west.  
_ adonde lo vamos a llevar?  
— a mi casa para un experimento. Dijo west.  
— no es eso ilegal?preguntó nina.  
— cierra el pico,¿vas a ayudarme o no?  
Respondió herbert.

.  
Herbert y nina pusieron al cadáver en la silla de ruedas y le pusieron unos lentes que llevaba nina.  
Lo sacaron de la morgue y salieron del hospital como si llevaran un paciente más.  
Nadie se percató de que llevasen un cadáver,salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al auto, cargaron al cadáver que pesaba unos 100 kilos ,y media como un 1.90.  
Con mucho esfuerzo lo pusieron en el auto. Nina y herbert subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de west.

Momentos después llegaron a casa de west y sacaron el cadáver ,nina y west.  
Lo llevaron directo al laboratorio.  
Después de haberlo puesto en una cama de acero.  
Nina y west se sentaron,estaban exhaustos. Nina sacó una botella que tenia licor y comenzó a beber unos tragos. West le quitó la botella y ambos comenzaron a beber. Una hora después,nina ya un poco desorbitada por el consumo de alcohol,se acercó a west se le monto y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, west excitado la  
Colocó en una mesa tirando las cosas que estaban en la mesa.  
Abrió su camisa y comenzó a besarla,después bajo a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo,mientras con sus manos comenzó a tocar las nalgas de nina,west desabrocho el pantalón de nina y metió su mano entre sus bragas hasta tocar su vagina.  
west seguía besando apasionadamente a nina mientras con su mano seguía acariciando la vagina.

Momentos después west se retiró de nina,pensaba:¿que diablos estoy haciendo?  
— vamos west, vuelve nina. pero west no hizo caso y sacó una jeringa llena del suero reanimador.  
Se dirigió al cadáver y le inyectó la dosis.  
Nina comenzó a abrocharse su pantalón y su camisa.  
— nina toma el tiempo.  
— si Dr. West.

Paso un rato y nada sucedia.  
— ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?  
—8 minutos. respondió nina.  
Esperaron un rato más hasta que el cadáver comenzó a dar signos de vida.  
Comenzó a mover los dedos,después abrió los ojos,sus ojos eran verdes claro,el cadáver quedó absorto mirando la luz.  
Nina estaba sorprendida y se arrimo al cadáver y preguntó — ¿me escuchas?  
El cadáver soltó un fuerte alarido.  
Aquel sonido fue como si alguien gritara de sufrimiento desde el mismo infierno.  
El cadáver se levantó y le dio un puñetazo a nina dejándola inconsciente al intante.  
West le dio con un tubo en la cabeza.  
Pero el cadáver reanimado ni se inmutó,se abalanzo sobre west y lo levantó con los brazos y lo lanzó contra la pared.

West quedó muy malherido en el suelo y el ser reanimado salió de alli, y escapó..  
Horas más tarde llegó dan cain, al llegar a su casa, entró y vio un desorden total vio un poco de sangre y siguió para ver hasta donde llegaba .  
La sangre seguía hasta el pequeño bosque que estaba a un lado del cementerio.  
Caín comenzó a preocuparse y comenzó a gritar— herbert, ¿herbert estas aquí?  
Pero nadie contesto. Dan Caín se dirigió al laboratorio y vio todo tirado.  
Vio a nina y west tirados y los reanimo.  
Nina y west volvieron en si.  
Dan Caín les preguntó —¿que demonios ha sucedido aquí?  
—He reanimado un cadáver Caín,pero nos atacó y ha ó herbert.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo west. Dijo dan Caín.  
— ahora no Caín,estoy muy herido.

Nina se levantó y se despidió,salio de la casa y se retiró.

— herbert te dije que si volvías a hacer locuras me largaria de aquí. Mañana mismo me voy.  
— vamos dan,no puedes abandonarme.  
— no lo discutiré más ,ya esta decidido.

Dan Caín y herbert west comenzaron a recoger todo el desorden causado por el altercado.  
Horas después terminaron y alguien comenzó a tocar.  
Dan Caín preguntó ¿quien es?  
— soy el detective richard madison.  
—¿ Que es lo que quiere? Pregunto west.  
— tengo unas preguntas que ó el detective madison.  
Dan Caín abrió la puerta y el detective entró como la humedad.  
— Pase. Dijo Caín con sarcasmo.  
— ¿saben algo sobre los robos del hospital? Pregunto el detective.  
—¿ cuales robos?¿que han robado?preguntó Caín.  
— alguien ha estado robando partes humanas del hospital, incluso hoy robaron un cadáver.

Herbert west al escuchar eso se puso un poco nervioso y dijo —¿ y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

— no estábamos enterados Caín.  
— bueno,si llegaran a saber algo,haganmelo el detective madison y se retiró.

—Te dije que la policía vendría aquí herbert. Si nos descubren iremos a prisión.  
— tranquilo Caín,ese poli seguro que es un idiota. Dijo west y se retiró a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente llegó nina temprano a la casa de west y Caín.  
Tocó la puerta y comenzó a gritar herbert mi amor.  
West al escuchar eso,pensó:oh no es esa insoportable¿ ahora que querrá ?  
Caín abrió la puerta y nina se abalanzó a herbert y lo beso apasionadamente.  
— no pierdes el tiempo he west. Dijo dan Caín.  
Nina sacó un periódico que llevaba y dijo _miren chicos.  
Extendió el periódico,el periódico decia que un monstruo había asesinado y mutilado a 4 personas,y que un testigo lo había visto.

West,nina y cain se dirigieron al hospital a trabajar.  
Ese día no hubo nada nuevo,  
Nina le dijo a herbert —amor,¿hoy robaremos un cadáver?  
— no me llames asi, yo no soy tu amor,largate de aquí. Dijo west.  
Nina se salió de su oficina y se sentó en una silla que estaba en el pasillo.

Después de un rato west decide robar otro cuerpo,se dirigió a la morgue,y por ahí estaba el detective madison.  
West se dio la vuelta y regreso a su oficina.  
En ese preciso momento west tuvo una idea y fue por nina.  
— nina, necesito tu ayuda.  
— no te ayudaré eres un patá ó nina.  
— vamos,ayudame esta vez.y seras mi asistente personal.  
— esta bien,pero promete que me tratarás bien. Dijo nina.  
— si,lo que tu digas,ahora escucha con atención,quiero que pases junto al detective madison y finjas un paro cardiaco.

West y nina fueron a donde estaba el detective.  
Nina paso por un lado y fingió un ataque al corazón .  
El detective al ver aquello,trató de reanimar a la joven,comenzó a pedir ayuda de los médicos.  
Y en unos instantes estaba el lugar repleto de gente.  
West al ver el tumulto,se dirigió sigilosamente a la morgue,comenzó a ver los cadáveres y vio el de una chica de unos 22 años que había muerto por un paro respiratorio.

West la acomodo en una silla de ruedas y repitió la misma acción que la vez pasada,west salió rápido del hospital.  
Nadie se dio cuenta ya que todos estaban con nina.  
Nina se levantó y dijo— estoy bien. Y se alejó de allí ,todos se quedaron contrariados por aquello.  
Nina salió y ayudó a west a llevarse el cuerpo.

Horas más tarde el detective fue a ver a west, pero west no estaba,preguntó a todos si lo habían visto,pero nadie lo había visto. El detective comenzó a razonar,y se dio cuenta que lo de nina era un mero espectáculo.  
Se dirigió a la morgue y preguntó si faltaba algún cuerpo, comenzaron a ver los papeles y efectivamente faltaba un cadáver.

El detective salió enseguida a buscar a west.

Herbert west y nina benson estaban experimentando con el ejemplar de la chica. Le inyectaron una dosis y esperaron.  
Momentos después la mujer comenzó a moverse y se levantó como si acabará de despertarse.  
La joven era rubia,pelo corto,ojos azules y facciones hermosas.  
La chica comenzó a admirar el alrededor y vio a west con el revólver apuntándole.  
La joven comenzó a gritar,y se oculto.  
Diciendo — ¿quienes son ? Dejenme en paz por favor,no me hagan daño.

West estaba sorprendido,por fin había funcionado su suero reanimador.  
West comenzó a girar como loco y beso a nina.  
Estaba feliz porque por fin había funcionado adecuadamente su suero.  
West preguntó —¿ como te llamas jovencita?  
La chica quedó confundida,no recordada como se llamaba.  
— no lo se. Contestó la chica.  
— como que no recuerdas tu nombre?  
¿Donde vives?preguntó west.  
— no lo se,no recuerdo nada.

Al parecer la chica había perdido la memoria,west se acercó y le dio un poco de ropa.  
West y nina la vistieron y la sacaron del laboratorio, y le dieron un poco de cereal.  
La joven comenzó a recuperar su color,ya no se veía pálida,sino que en sus mejillas se comenzaba a notar un color rosado.

Alguien tocó la puerta, west abrió y el detective se abalanzó a west diciendo— estas arrestado west por hurtar los cuerpos del hospital.  
El detective lo esposo.  
— yo no fui,detective, se lo juró.además no tiene west.  
—Cierra el pico. ambos sabemos que has sido tu el ladrón. Dijo el detective madison llevándose a west en su patrulla.

Horas más tarde llegó dan Caín a casa.  
Entró y vio a nina y a la joven.  
— quien es tu amiga nina? ¿Donde esta herbert west?dijo dan Caín.  
—Ella es el cadáver que robamos west y yo del hospital,west le inyectó una dosis de su suero y volvió a la vida. Dijo nina ,y agregó — west esta en la comisaría se lo a llevado un poli.  
— Santo cielos, ese west diario metiéndose en problemas.  
¿Quien era el policia? ¿El detective madison?preguntó Caín.  
— si, ese fue quien se lo ha llevado. Respondió nina.  
— le dije al idiota que vendría la policia,pero es un necio.  
Jamás logra reanimarlos bien,debería experimentar con animales y no con humanos,pero es tan persistente.

—Pues,con ella si ha funcionado,mira es un milagro. Dijo sonriendo nina,.  
— ¿de manera que era verdad lo de que esta chica ha sido reanimada?  
No lo puedo creer, con que lo ha logrado ese sonriendo Caín.

En ese preciso instante se escuchó un estruendo, y la puerta de la casa fue derribada.  
Quien la había derribado era un hombre con uniforme militar,venía acompañado de unos seres que parecían sacados del mismísimo infierno. Caín lo miró al rostro y vio que aquel rostro era hermoso.  
El uniformado entró y Caín se dio cuenta que aquel ser en realidad tenía una cabeza de cera.

El hombre emitió un sonido espantoso,era una voz diabólica ,lo que dijo fue— ¿donde esta west?  
Caín estaba horrorizado,estaba temblado.  
Nina y la otra chica gritaban como locas.  
El hombre repitió — ¿donde esta west?  
Caín respondió temblado y con la voz quebrada— esta en la comisaria.  
— llevame a la el monstruo.  
El monstruo levanto a Caín y se lo llevó.  
A quel hombre venía en unos carros,el hombre mando a toda su horda de seres horribles a que le siguieran.

El hombre uniformado era El comandante sir Eric Moreland Clapman-Lee, D.S.O.  
Ese hombre había estudiado la teoría de reanimación bajo la dirección de west. Era el mejor cirujano de su división y fue designado precipitadamente al  
sector de St. Eloi cuando llegaron al cuartel general noticias del recrudecimiento  
de la lucha. Efectuó el viaje en un avión pilotado por el intrépido teniente Ronald  
Hill, sólo para ser derribado precisamente en el punto de su destino. La caída fue  
tremenda y espectacular, Hill quedó irreconocible; en cuanto al gran cirujano, el  
accidente le seccionó la cabeza casi por completo, aunque el resto del cuerpo  
estaba intacto.

West se apoderó del cuerpo y la cabeza del comandante, unió los tejidos del cuello y le puso sangre de un ejemplar uniformado no identificado.  
Le inyectó una dosis de su suero reanimador.  
Esperaron él y Caín, y momentos después el cuerpo se levantó.  
Herbert west y dan Caín estaban sorprendidos con lo que veían.  
En ese cuarto en el lado más oscuro donde se encontraba la cabeza del comandante,comenzó a escucharse un gran alarido,dan y west se horrorizaron por aquellos espectrales sonidos.  
En ese mismo instante comenzó un bombardeo alemán destruyendo todo el edificio,sobreviviendo sólo dan y west.

Momentos después llegó el comandante y su horda de muertos reanimados a la comisaria.  
Se bajaron de los autos y entraron.  
Un policía trató de detenerlos pero los hombres del comandante lo destrozaron.  
Al ver aquello, los policías que estaban presentes abrieron fuego contra los monstruos.  
Ahí comenzaba una masacre.

El detective estaba golpeando a west,le preguntaba que donde había escondido los cadáveres.  
Cuando de pronto escuchó el estruendo,y salió a ver que sucedía.  
El detective madison,al ver aquello comenzó a apoyar a sus colegas.  
West estaba totalmente asustado no sabía que sucedía afuera.  
se asomó y vio la masacre.  
West trató de escapar de allí.  
Cuando de pronto le salió el comandante sir. Eric y le golpeó mandándolo a volar,west estaba tendido en el suelo,y sir. Eric le dijo— mira como me has dejado west,soy un monstruo,ahora tendrás que pagar.

El comandante tomó del cuello a west asfixiándolo.  
El detective ayudó a west,  
Disparando contra aquella aberración.  
El monstruo se abalanzó contra el detective y le encajó su mano en el vientre lo levanto y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Dan Caín entró por west con una ametralladora que había robado del comandante sir. Eric y abrió fuego contra el comandante.  
Ya no quedaba nadie,sólo algunos oficiales heridos y el comandante,west y cain.

El cuerpo del comandante eric recibió una gran descarga de balas por parte de cain, el cuerpo parecía inmune a las balas lo único que las balas causaban,era que el cuerpo pareciera que estuviese bailando por la lluvia de balas.

El comandante eric saco una granada de una de las bolsas ,la activo pero se le cayó,  
La granada estalló y eric voló en pedazos.

Dan levantó a Caín que estaba muy malherido y salieron de la comisaria.  
La comisaria había quedado llena de sangre y cadáveres.  
Sólo quedaron entre los sobrevivientes el detective madison y dos policías.

Algunos días después la noticia se difundía por toda la ciudad,se comentaba que aquello habia sido causado por un ataque terrorista.

Sólo dan y Caín sabían la verdad.  
En unas de las salas estaba el detective madison, estaba siendo tratado por west y Caín.  
— esta vez están perdonados,por ayudarnos contra los terroristas.  
Pero te estaré vigilando west. Dijo el detective madison.

Dan se fue a su oficina,y west se dirigió a la morgue y ahí estaba kevin.  
—Te has enterado west?dijo kevin.  
— no,¿que ha pasado?  
— pues que han atrapado al asesino de arkhan,al parecer era un loco,lo han encerrado en el manicomio de aquí.  
Pero lo más raro es que cuando lo encontraron llevaba una cabeza en las manos,creo que era la cabeza de un tal doctor,que trabajaba en la universidad de medicina.

West sintió que un frío pasaba por toda su espalda.  
—¿ y donde esta esa cabeza? Preguntó west.  
—Aquí mismo,ven deja te muestro. Dijo kevin mientras entraba al cuarto donde estaban todas las partes y órganos de accidentes.  
Kevian sacó la cabeza y se la mostro, west cuando la vio se percató que era la cabeza del Dr. Carl hill, el causante de la masacre del la universidad de medicina de miskatonic y de la muerte  
De megan.

—¿Que haces aquí? Hijo de west.

Fin.


End file.
